Silent Screams
by hallowwinds
Summary: Naruto has a mysterious ability. One that no longer exist. Watch out Konoha, a necromancer roams your streets. Warning: this fic is yaoi Very, very, very loosely based of Kora wa Zombie desu ka? UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything. **

**Silent Scream **

**Chapter 1: Contemplating **

**.**

**.**

**.**

I was up.

Darkness surrounded me, casting shadows and secrets everywhere. The full moon over head flickered an eerie but entrancing glow, illuminating my breath with every sigh. The dark and ominous clouds gathered round, turning almost into what one would say, sinister, when it came into the light of the moon. The wind quietly howled beneath the twigs and leaves on the ground. Picking them up and making them dance when it wanted attention. While the silence screamed around me, I closed my eyes.

I loved it.

I sat, perched on a tall grave stone inside the cemetery, lighting drinking a can of cherry coca-cola that has gone flat. I sighed once more and looked to the great mistress in the sky. Allowing myself to be caught in her alluring calls. Even though it was a silent evening, I could not ignore the taunting excitement I had. All because of this place.

_The dead call me,_

_and I must answer._

I am a necromancer.

A necromancer, is one who can communicate and see the dead. The dead can either be ghost, spirits, or even demons.

That's not all though.

Through this contract, necromancer can proceed to grab onto a soul and put it into a body. In other words, bringing a being back, or to, life.

I had this ability for as long as I could remember.

No one knew of it, save for the late third hokage. I kept my ability hidden for years, I was no fool. The council of this village have always wanted to turn me into a perfect weapon. One that would destroy all enemies.

I will not be used.

I hid myself, along with my true abilities. I could not allow myself to draw attention from the council.

But now, I wonder why I should even bother.

Sasuke has returned and the war is over. The nation is in peace, and I no longer have anything to distract me from my lonely thoughts. That, in all case, was why I chased after the Uchiha. We were not friends, nor rivals. I have been selfish and used him, all of them, as I means to keep my sanity away from my true self.

And yet, here I am.

I smiled a bitter smile and ceased my thoughts from wondering anymore. I closed my eyes and listened to the whispers of spirits circle me. This was the Uzumaki curse. To never be alone, yet to always be alone. Passed down from generation to generation, all Uzumaki's shared the burden and knowledge of other worlds.

"_Will you use them to?" _

The thought drifted in my mind. I am a horribly selfish person. Yet, I knew that the answer would be yes. It was time.

They will know of my abilities.

They will know of me.

A new journey will start here. They will know who I am;

I am Naruto

The jinchuuiki

The last Uzumaki

The necromancer

May god have mercy on their souls.

…

**Revised revise chapter. Tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing...that you know of-muhahahahaha

Chapter 2

Silent screams

Naruto was up before dawn.

Today was the day

The day he would tell his most harbored secret

Naruto briefly wondered if they even deserved it. After all they're just the same like everyone else. But he promised himself to do this, and their opinions on him don't matter. They hurt, but don't matter.

Naruto turned and looked at himself in the remains of a smashed up mirror. Not much changed but his pants were black and his jacket was open exposing a black top similar to that of Anbu's. He wore no shoes and no headband.

He would not wear a headband. He was not loyal.

Taking a deep breath Naruto walked out of his house.

Today will be a long day.

Scene change: bridge

Sasuke was annoyed

Very annoyed

Why you ask

Well why don't you ask the pink thing latched to his arm

Now Sasuke tried to get along with Sakura,

Don't look at him like that.

He really did, but she took that as an invitation that he liked her.

False.

Very false.

That's way Sasuke hung out with Naruto. He distracts Sakura from him so he can be left in peace. Don't get him wrong, he likes Naruto. Very much so. He just didn't know how to act. Unfortunately his actions came off as hatred.

False.

False again.

So when Sasuke arrived at the bridge and saw no Naruto he was greatly disappointed...

...and 2 hours later he was disappointed and pissed.

'Poof'

"Good morning my little balls of sunshine are you ready for some training~" was Kakashi's cheerful (too cheerful) greeting.

"You're late." was Sakura's loud reply.

When he didn't hear his other student join in, Kakashi opened his eye.

"Well, we can get going when Naruto joins us" said Kakashi

Sakura groaned and they stood there to wait. After a few minutes they started to get impatient.

"Were the hell is that idiot!" Sakura screeched

"Right here." came a soft voice from behind Sasuke

It took every ounce of Sasuke not to jump, but his eyes did widen considerably. Turning around he saw Naruto not even an inch where his ear was just moments before.

"Naruto what they hell do you think you're doing. You're even later than Kakashi-sensei." Sakura yelled.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "I was here the whole time, hours before you two showed up."

"Liar!"

Naruto then proceeded to whip out a small video camera from his jacket sleeve and held it up. "I videotaped you two when you got here."

Sasuke tuned out everyone and focused on Naruto. He looked different today. He was wearing more black than usual.

"What's up with you? Lose a bet to wear black for a day." Sasuke smirked

Naruto's eye twitched before he looked over to Sasuke

"It's a shame that you didn't even know the reason why I wore orange. You should know your enemy better Sasuke; you never know when they will strike."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Naruto, but before he could say anything Kakashi spoke.

"Alright now, save your anger for training"

Sasuke gave one last look at Naruto before giving a curt nod heading off.

Linelinelinelinelinelineline linelinelinelinelinelineline lineline

Naruto was enjoying himself

After playing with a small bunny ghost (whom he named Yuki) he heard the others approaching.

He had an idea

Sasuke's face was just too priceless to pass up

So when they settled in, Naruto jumped from his spot on the light post to land on the railing right behind Sasuke.

He started filming.

It was just something to watch when he got bored, or use to his advantage. But it still was funny. When Kakashi showed up he put the camera away and waited orders. When Sakura commented on how he was missing naruto couldn't help but smirk. He choose to keep his quiet and see what happens. It was worth it, seeing the normally unreadable Uchiha jump slightly when he announced his presents. He tried to play it off as nothing but Naruto noticed.

Naruto notices everything.

Liiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

'So I'm sparring with Sasuke again' Naruto thought

'These people really want us to kill each other.'

While these thought were going through Naruto's head he was currently dodging a very sharp blade of said Uchiha.

It was almost time.

They spent a good portion of an hour where they punched, kicked, hit, and even bit on Naruto's part. Each one landing good blows on each other but never enough to make the other quit.

'I wonder why he wants to beat me all the time. It's not like beating the "loser" will make him stronger, just prove he's childish.'

When Naruto was thinking that he didn't notice the ninja wire coming towards him until he was tied to the ground unable to move.

"Heh, got you now." was Sasuke's remark.

_'Child, it's time.'_ whispered a voice in Naruto's head

_'Let your power be known and raise me'_

And he did just so

While Sasuke got ready to do the Katon no Jutsu Naruto also got ready. He closed his eyes and searched for the presents that spoke to him. Locating it underground a couple yard away, Naruto focused all his energy around the being. He pictured it lifting up, he pictured they smell of the dirt and rotted flesh. He imagined the soul come crashing down into the body.

"Katon no jutsu!"

Sasuke blasted the fireballs at naruto. But something caught his eye

There was a look on naruto's face

One he never seen before

But before he could figure out what it was the fire meet their targets

He hit Naruto.

At least, that was what he thought, until he heard the groaning.

When the smoke cleared there stood something Sasuke faintly recognized.

There stood a 'zombie.' Its eyes were rotted out leaving gaping holes. Blood stains were on the parts of skull that were see-able. The other patches had dirty, curly strawberry blonde hair. The thing's white dress was battered and darkened from being in the ground. The sleeves hung off its boney shoulders with some blood on them.

Sasuke thought she looked hideous.

Naruto thought she looked beautiful.

Before Sasuke could do anything, there was a little red dot inside the things eye sockets. In a blink, Sasuke was lying on the ground face first with 3 long gashed on his cheek

"I win Sasuke"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own nothing… **

**But the dead!**

**No I don't own them **

**Silent screams chapter 3 **

'What the hell just happen?'

Those were the thoughts going threw sasuke uchiha's mind. The sparring session was normal in the beginning, but now here he was. His cheek bleeding, his pride wounded, and a dead **thing **standing above him and naruto right beside it.

he repeats

How the hell did this happen.

"What the hell is that...thing." Sasuke bit out

Naruto's face controlled into disgust and rage. "Don't you dare call Nozomi that you ass." Naruto growled out. If Sasuke wasn't feeling so tiered for some reason he would get up and report back.

"You can't get up can you?" Naruto calmly said.

Bending down to Sasuke he continued.

"That's thanks to nozomi. When she scratched you she drained you of all your energy." He smiled

"You look so pathetic down on the ground, uchiha." sasuke glared for all he was worth.

Hearing footsteps, naruto looked up to the shock expressions of kakashi and sakura.

"W-what the hell is that." Sakura stuttered

Angry naruto got up and yelled. "She's not a thing! Just because someone doesn't look like or act like you doesn't give you a right to call them a thing!"

Sakura gasped and kakashi's eye narrowed.

"So naruto, who is your…friend." kakashi said warily.

"Her name is nozomi. She died here in the Victorian era." Naruto said.

"If she died...how is she here?" kakashi continued after a brief pause.

"She's here because I raised her. I am a necromancer." naruto said calmly. Kakashi's eye widen.

"You mean like kabuto." He said. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at kakashi. 'So he knew.' naruto mused. Shaking his head he turned back to kakashi.

"Yes. We are both necromancers. But he's gone now. I suppose that's good, considering he was using his abilities for the wrong reasons."

Turning back he bent over Sasuke. Leaning down he poked his tongue out and licked it along sasuke's cut, leaving a silver line in its wake.

"H-hey! Just what are you doing!" Naruto glared at sakura with his tongue still out. Suddenly, nozomi appeared in front of sakura, startling her and making her fall on her ass.

"Idiot" naruto said

Naruto learned back and watched as the cuts healed instantly. Giving a noise of satisfaction he got up and started to walk away, nozomi in tow.

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted, standing up quickly and touching his now smooth cheek.

"Hmm?"

"I want answers."

"Leave me alone" came the cold reply. "I'm done with this team. Just pretend I never existed. That should be easy for you." and with that he was gone.

Sasuke glared at where naruto was moments before.

What the hell happen?

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIII IIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEE**

**Hmm, I suppose it could have been better...geez I need food and a fox nap...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **

**Silent scream **

**Chapter 4 **

'So I left them' naruto thought.

'After all these years there gone.'

"Not for long, little one." Spoke Nozomi

"Humans are curious beings. They'll come back looking for answers."

"I'll give them answers if they'll live me in my peace."

They were at naruto's house in the kitchen. Nozomi came behind naruto and wrapped her bony arms around his neck. "Don't worry, sweet child. Everything will be well in the end." She said

Naruto looked at her than back to the wall

'We can only hope'

Sasuke was

Confused

Yes that's the word for it. Confused and just a little bit worried.

Just a little bit.

That thin- no, Nozomi is startling. He always knew kabuto was a necromancer but naruto? When…how… so many questions running through his hand. And he intended to get answers. But, now this is where the worry comes in, what about naruto?

Yes sasuke uchiha had a little crush on naruto when they were younger. And he was positive it was over the day he left.

But seeing naruto so close, smelling his scent and seeing his little pink toughs poke out of his cheery red lips.

Sasuke groaned and put his head into his hands.

'Why god why?' he thought. Maybe the crush wasn't over. But he couldn't think about that know! He had to get answers fist dammit!

He would be damned if he didn't get them

Naruto woke up to a knock on his door. Searching the chakra he couldn't help but smirk.

'Guess Nozomi was right after all.'

With a sigh naruto got up and went to the door. There standing was none other than uchiha sasuke.

"What do you want sasuke?" he asked, leaning against the door. Sasuke glared and looked away quickly. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked down.

He was in nothing but a buttoned oversized white shirt that showed off his curves and thighs.

Hmm

"Idiot, let me in." sasuke said

Naruto looked back up to him" and why should I do that."

"Because I'm your teammate."

Naruto had to laugh at that one

"Teammate! You hated me, tried to kill me, left, and tried to kill me again. Sasuke you're not my friend, or my teammate, we're nothing to each other."

Sasuke mentally winced at the blows. But before he could say anything naruto stepped in his house leaving the door open. Sasuke walked in and looked around.

The living room and kitchen had no walls in-between them. There was just an old red couch on why wall right under the window, and an island showing were the kitchen was on the other side. Sure there were cupboards and I broken down fridge but that was it. Looking up he saw holes that littered the ceiling. Some small and some gaping.

Sasuke felt his anger rise up.

Walking back to naruto's room he kept searching. He looked into the bathroom which was just a dark room with a non-workable, rusted tub in the middle. And way off into the corner was a shower head and a curtain. Still holes in the roof.

Naruto's room didn't fare off any better.

There was a white bed that sasuke was sure belonged to an insane asylum patient. A window, a desk next to a bed and a closet. That was it

Hearing footsteps he turns around to see Nozomi and naruto walk in. naruto lead him to sit on the bed (which had more the one spring that pooped up.) and leaned back.

"So, what do you want to know?" He said

"everything." Sasuke replied.

"Ah, ah. You have to be specific, and if I don't want to answer I'm not answering. Got it."

Sasuke shook his head and thought

"How long have you been able to do this?" He said pointing to Nozomi.

"My whole life. I take more dangerous missions at night and that's when I use it."

"More missions?"

"Mmm. When jiji was alive he let me go on those missions to relive stress and learn to control my ability. When he died I just kept going."

"What do you do one those missions?"

"My secret." Naruto said bringing one figure to his lips.

"Who are you naruto." That question caught naruto off guard for a second.

"Naruto is naruto. Just because I can do something different does-"

He was cut off as sasuke pinned him and quickly got on top of him

"Why did you quit." Sasuke demanded

"Because you guys don't understand me like the dead." Naruto said while looking sasuke in the eyes

"I work better with people who want me around. You all hate me. Don't lie! I can feel the vibes. And because of that my summoning gets screwed up. My abilities work with my emotions and you people are always trying to pull out the negative."

"Can't we change that? I'm sure it can be fixed."

"No, it can't sasuke. Now get off me."

"No, not until you promise to come back!"

"Sasuke, my answer is final now get up!"

"**No!" **sasuke screamed. Sasuke then felt a chilling bony hand reach for his neck before everything went black.

**Author- so here we are. Hope all of you liked it. I know that the ending could be better but I couldn't think of anything. My anxiety has been acting up because of school so my head hasn't been into it . Thanks Ge ne! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**Silent screams**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey sorry that it is kinda lacking lately. **

Sasuke woke up in his bed. It was morning and the sun was out. Putting his head into his hands he thought.'ahh naruto, do you know what you're doing.'

With a sigh sasuke got up to get ready for the day. 'I suppose were still a team, even if we're scattered.'

Stepping out of the shower he was in sasuke looked in the mirror. Bringing a hand up he traced the slight scratched that remand from yesterday. Hmm

Shaking his head he got dressed and headed out.

"Are you sure about this?" asked lady tsunade

Naruto shook his head yes. "It's about time I started moving on. I think joining anbu will help ease me of some stress I have."

Tsunade bit her lip in thought. If naruto wanted to do this, well there isn't much for her to say. The determination in his eyes told her he wasn't going to back down.

"Well…ok then." she got up and went to a drawer were she pulled out some papers and a uniform.

"Just sign these and be on your way." She said.

"What about the anbu test?" naruto asked

"You're anbu level, we all know that." Tsunade replied. She frowned before she walked over to naruto. "Listen gaki, if you need something you can just tell me, ok?"

Naruto nodded and handed her the papers. "Don't worry about me baa-chan. I'll be fine." And with that he walked out of the room.

"I sure hope so."

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. He put on the traditional black anbu uniform. It fitted him perfectly. Naruto picked up the crimson string that held his mask and put it on. The mask was a fox, a smiling fox with white with red stripes on it.

"It looks nice on you." Came a voice

Naruto looked behind him to see Nozomi leaning on the door frame. Not saying a word naruto turned back to the mirror

"You will be a good anbu." She said. "Silent as the shadows."

Naruto nodded his head slowly. Taking his eyes of his reflection he turned to Nozomi. "Will you fight next to me?" He asked

"Of course. You gave me life and in return I will save yours."

Naruto turned back to the mirror. Looking himself over one more time he said "Shisha no kitsune."

"Fox of the dead?" Nozomi asked "hmm. It suits you perfectly."

She finished, wrapping her arms around naruto's neck again. Naruto smiled and walked over to his bed. He pulled out a guitar case and opened it.

"If you want. You can travel around with me in this case. There are seals in here to incase I need something." Naruto said

Nozomi clapped he hands together

"It is wonderful! I love it."

She walked over and held out her hand to naruto. He took it and helped her lower herself into the case.

She lay inside with her arms making a cross over her crest.

"You look beautiful." Naruto said

"Oh naruto, only you can make a dead girl giggly with happiness." Naruto smiled and shut the case.

That night you could see a figure on the roofs.

It was an anbu with a guitar case strapped to its back.

With a mighty roar of the wind it was gone leaving nothing in its wake.

**Author- so now… I finished this one. I was feeling it today but I had to stop here. **I**f I kept going this page would be endless! Thanks and ge ne!**


End file.
